


Bachelor Party Gone Wrong- B1

by Hatsonhamburgers



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pink Panties, Stripper Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel, shipper Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: “Then sit down, relax, and we’ll have a nice simple bachelor party.  All the guys are here, even Meg and Charlie, so let’s just have a good time.”Cas sighed loudly and flopped down in the chair in the center of the room.  It was the supposed seat of honor, but Cas didn’t feel the least bit honored to be there.  He was 24 hours away from making a huge mistake- getting married to a woman that reminded him too much of his mother.So he sat in his honor chair, waiting for the “big surprise” that Gabriel had bragged about with some of his co-workers, his friends Charlie and Meg, and Castiel himself, swearing that the surprise was absolutelynotsome poor girl stripping to make her rent.Turned out Gabriel wasn’t lying.





	Bachelor Party Gone Wrong- B1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewolfatmydoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfatmydoor/gifts).



> Hey y'all! I'm excited about this smut challenge because I super need it this time of year- my annual funk. So enjoy some nonsense porn with me!
> 
> I dedicated this to thewolfatmydoor for being such an awesome person.
> 
> As usual, I wait for no beta, so I'm sure there's mistakes, but idgaf and neither should you. Fun times!   
> B===D~~ ( )*( )

Bachelor Party Gone Wrong

“Come on little bro, would I ever lie to you?” Gabriel had his best shit-eating grin plastered across his face. 

Cas shook his head. They both knew the answer to that: yes, yes Gabe would lie to Cas, he did it all the time. Usually under the guise of ‘brotherly help’. But it was really just interference for the sake of his own amusement, and often at Cas’s expense.

“Then sit down, relax, and we’ll have a nice simple bachelor party. All the guys are here, even Meg and Charlie, so let’s just have a good time.”

Cas sighed loudly and flopped down in the chair in the center of the room. It was the supposed seat of honor, but Cas didn’t feel the least bit honored to be there. He was 24 hours away from making a huge mistake- getting married to a woman that reminded him too much of his mother. 

Hannah was much nicer than Naomi, to be sure, but she was that same kind of controlled emotionless domineering woman, and Cas had no idea how to get out of it. Hannah had basically convinced him that marrying would be fiscally responsible, and they could have children as soon as possible since she was nearing 40. It sounded logical at the time, but she had a way of posing just about anything as logical and getting Cas to go along with it. 

So he sat in his honor chair, waiting for the “big surprise” that Gabriel had bragged about with some of his co-workers, his friends Charlie and Meg, and Castiel himself, swearing that the surprise was absolutely _not_ some poor girl stripping to make her rent. 

Turned out Gabriel wasn’t lying.

The lights suddenly dimmed and hard rock music started pouring out of Gabriel’s stereo speakers- not a song Cas recognized, but then, as he was contemplating the song, the door to the kitchen was kicked open, and a very handsome man sauntered out dressed in a short-sleeved shirt with the cuffs rolled, cut off jeans- you could see the pockets hanging out, and tan work boots. Cas’s jaw dropped as the man strutted to the music and walked directly for his chair, eyes on him like a lazerbeam, green and bright.

Cas’s eyes took a leisurely journey over the man’s form, drinking in his sandy brown hair, his tan skin, and his freckles- which suddenly he could see a lot more of, now that he’d removed his shirt by ripping the buttons open. All Cas’s friends were whooping and yelling, apparently loving the show. But Cas could barely hear them as the man turned and bent over and touched the floor, his tight shorts working into his ass crack under Cas’s lustful eye. 

It was lust. Cas gasped as the man looked back at him and _winked_ , and Cas felt his cock thicken in his pants. 

Cas had always assumed he’d be straight, not that he’d really tested _that_ theory much. Gabriel probably thought he was hilarious by hiring a male stripper to humiliate Cas, but something else entirely was happening. Cas watched in awe as the man slowly stood over him, legs spread and on either side of Cas’s, teasing his zipper down, showing little peeks of pink silk.

Cas licked his lips. He could smell the man in front of him, cedar, ocean, musk, and watched greedily as a small bead of sweat worked its way down his torso as he undulated his hips to the music. Cas struggled not to lean over and taste it.

The man finally yanked at the shorts- they were breakaway- and Cas was stunned with such a close-up view of the man’s long and half-hard cock wrapped in a pink silk thong. The man shook his hips, making his cock bounce up and down in its sling, the edge of the crown visible through the fabric. Cas stared openly, memorizing the hypnotic way that cock moved as the man’s hips slowed and pivoted, and he backed away and spun around, bending over again, feet spread apart.

Cas wanted to press down on his erection, but he froze as the man bent further, his cheeks spreading and showing off the thin strip of fabric barely covering his balls and puckered hole. Cas’s mouth went dry as he broke into a cold sweat, shivers dancing up his spine. He could just make out the edges of that pink hole as the man twerked his ass, making it bounce, slowing it down to roll his hips, then shaking it again. 

Cas remembered suddenly that he was at a party and it had gotten awful quiet. A quick glance away and Cas saw that he and the man were the only two people in the room. Fuck. Gabriel had set him up.

He snuck a hand into his lap and pressed the heel of his palm down on his erection, providing a little needed friction. He moaned involuntarily, and the man turned back around and straddled his lap, sitting directly on his cock, twisting his hips and rubbing himself on Cas, smiling down at him with pouty lips and lust blown eyes. 

“You have me for the hour, so now that we’re alone, you can touch.” He said, winking at Cas.

Cas gasped and resisted grabbing the man’s hips to grind him further down on his cock, already embarrassingly close to coming in his pants.

“I’m sorry, did you say ‘hour’?” he squeaked.

The man laughed, showing off his long throat. “Yeah. Your brother wanted you to have the whole experience- striptease, private dance, and more, if you want. My name is Dean.”

“Dean,” Cas echoed, his hands coming up to run his fingertips down his chiseled abs. They shuddered under his touch. Cas glanced down and was hit with another, stronger wave of arousal when he saw Dean was fully erect, the tip of his cock poking out the waistband of the thong and wetting it. Cas experimentally rotated his hips up, causing Dean to grab the armrests and throw his head back and moan deliciously. The feel of that hard and soft flesh of Dean’s balls and ass running along his cock was heaven, and Cas finally grabbed Dean’s hips and shifted them so their cocks lined up better. 

Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and he rested his forearms on the back of the chair, moaning into Cas’s ear, licking it once with the tip of his tongue. Cas shivered again, and moved his hands to spread Dean’s ass cheeks open, running his fingers along the line of fabric, and then under it, feeling the furl of skin throb under his touch.

“Yesssss,” Dean hissed, pushing back on Cas’s hand as if he wanted more.

“Just how much can I do?” Cas’s voice sounded wrecked to his own ears. 

“Ungh,” Dean grunted as Cas pressed at his hole, massaging little circles, pleased to feel Dean’s hole loosen almost right away- he’d either stretched himself or was a practiced bottom. 

“Can I…” Cas pressed his finger harder, using only sweat and the body oil on Dean’s skin to push his index finger in up to the first knuckle. Dean hissed and ground down on his hand, his hole clenching around the intrusion.

Cas’s finger pushed further, the tight silky heat swallowing him up easily. Dean grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed, making the head pop clearly out of the panties.

“Fuck,” Cas stared wide-eyed as a pearl of precome welled to the tip of Dean’s cock, and he slipped his finger in and out, loving the way it seemed gobble him up and not want him to pull out, but go deeper. He obliged, looking up to watch Dean’s half lidded gaze as he slowed his hips down to a lazy roll to accommodate the movement of Cas’s finger.

‘How about…?” Cas pulled out his finger and pressed a second one with it, wriggling them both back in, stretching Dean’s hole a little more, making him go limp in Cas’s arms. He was whimpering in Cas’s ear now, muttering, “oh fuck, yes, fuck you feel good.”

Cas looked between them at Dean’s dripping cock and slowly reached over and pulled the panties down and hooked them around Dean’s balls. Dean sighed in approval, hissing in Cas’s ear when his warm hand wrapped around the burning hot flesh, so hard and like his own, Cas stroked upward, gathering all the dripping precome and slowly jerked off Dean, matching his rhythm to his fingers fucking in and out of Dean’s hole.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Dean muttered, still slumped over on Cas’s shoulder, allowing Cas to wring pleasure from him. Cas had never been more turned on in his life. He ignored the implications of this as he sped up his hands, suddenly intent on watching Dean come all over his best blue suit and tie. 

Cas twisted his fingers and brushed over the bundle of nerves inside Dean and the man cried out, his hole clenching down, and Cas watched as come spurted out of Dean’s slit, the head of his cock swelling and throbbing as he came, his hole clamping down tightly on Cas’s fingers in time with the spurts. 

Dean was still shuddering through his orgasm when he whispered into Cas’s ear. 

“I want to ride your cock,” he mumbled, licking and nipping Cas’s neck.

“Do you have a condom?” Cas asked, trying to think of the last time he’d seen some around Gabe’s house. 

“Yeah,” Dean whispered, kissing Cas’s neck and standing to bend over and grab his shorts.

“Fucking christ,” Cas squirmed in his chair as he caught a peek of Dean’s puffy red hole, winking and flexing as he moved to pull a condom and packet of lube from his shorts pocket.

Cas fumbled his belt open and pulled out his cock which was so hard it was painful. 

Dean pursed his lips and slid to his knees, pushing between Cas’s legs to take his dick into his mouth. Cas shouted in relief when the slicknes of Dean’s mouth descended on him, not wasting time in teasing, but sucking hard, up and down rapidly, then pulling off and slipping the condom on. 

Cas held still as Dean straddled him again, grasping his sheathed cock behind him, lowering himself until Cas could feel that hole flutter against the head of his dick, and then pressing in.

The tightness was unbelieveable at first, but Dean was well practiced, and he losened up fast, sinking down until he was resting on Cas’s lap, fully impaled.

“Fuck, your cock feels amazing,” he ground out, lifting a little and sitting back down.

“Yeah?” Cas said, already lost to the sensation of Dean sliding up and down, his clenching walls stroking him tightly and perfectly. “I bet you say that to all the guys.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, maybe, but this time it’s true. Fuck, you’re huge, I want to ride your cock and make myself come again, can I do that?” He rolled his hips just so, and Cas could feel when Dean found his prostate by how he tightened and whimpered. 

Cas leaned back and let Dean do all the work, content to watch the man fuck himself fully hard again on Cas’s cock. He was pretty well-endowed, he knew that, but knowing he could get this man so hard again so quickly made him feel powerful.

Dean was speeding up, and Cas gritted his teeth, wanting to wait to come when Dean did so he could feel the way he clenched, like he had around his fingers so tightly as he climaxed. 

It didn’t take long before Dean was fully erect, bouncing as Dean writhed around, still in the ruined panties. Dean reached for it, and Cas batted his hand away. He wanted to feel Dean come by his hand again, and fuck him through it.

“Fuck, oh my god!” Dean cried, riding faster, clenching as Cas could feel his cock swell in his hand as Dean fucked up into the tight tunel of his fist and back down on Cas’s painfully hard dick. He wasn’t going to last longer.

Cas felt the swirling heat in his body tighten in his chest and spread down to his groin as he neared the edge, losing focus and moaning brokenly. Impulsively, he grabbed Dean by the neck and pulled his head down so their mouths met in a clash of teeth and tongues, sucking, desperate kisses as Cas hurtled over the edge with Dean clenching his cock tightly with his hole, and spilling a second time over his fist. Cas filled the condom inside Dean, wishing he didn’t have to wear it, that Dean would be marked as his, walking around with Cas’s come sliding out of his ass as he went and ‘entertained’ other men. The idea made Cas shudder in another pulse of come, leaving him boneless and panting hotly into Dean’s slack mouth. 

Dean came alive and kissed Cas slowly, this time much sweeter. Cas embraced the man tightly and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Dean moaned and shifted, making Cas slide out. He reached back and pulled the condom from himself where it tried to stay in. 

Dean sighed and stood, tying off the condom and tossing it into a nearby wastebasket. Cas chuckled, thinking about Gabe finding it there and how hilarious that would be. Served him right for-

“Oh fuck!” Cas looked down at his come-covered clothing, his limp cock laying against his still-clothed thigh, and Dean who was cleaning up and quickly working his clothing back on. He seemed content, unbothered by the fact they had just fucked when he was probably not supposed to do that while working.

“Chill, man, it’s cool, I’m sure you can get it dry cleaned.” Dean said nonchalantly, looking around for his shirt and shrugging into it.

“I mean- oh my fucking christ, what have I done,” Cas reiterated. “I’m supposed to get married tomorrow, to a _woman_ , and I just had sex with a _man!_ ”

Dean froze and rounded on him. “What the fuck, Gabe said it was your birthday, not your bachelor party! I swear I didn’t know! I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I knew you were getting married.”

“Exactly what did you agree to do?” Cas growled, narrowing his eyes and stuffing himself back into his pants and zipping up.

Dean matched his glare. “Don’t get fucking righteous with me, asshole, I remember you being the one to ask to finger me. Usually dudes just get off from a little dry humping and that’s it.”

“You didn’t stop me!” Cas yelled back, knowing it was a weak argument. He obviously wanted it, and denying it just sounded stupid in his ears.

“Of course I didn’t! Gabe said, ‘give him whatever he wants, don’t spare the extras’, and he gave me a bunch of money. I was down to fuck, if it was what you wanted, ‘cause I saw your pic on Insta, and Gabe swore you had a huge cock? How was I supposed to say no to that? I had no fucking clue you were getting married!”

“Well, I can’t get married now!” Cas shouted back, not knowing why being loud was helping but it did feel good to react to something instead of just submitting to what Hannah wanted. 

Dean snorted. “I won’t tell anyone, your friends left pretty quickly after I came in, so only you and I know, okay? If you want to get married, you should.”

“But I don’t want to get married!” Cas screamed, his voice cracking. He shut his mouth with a snap.

Dean crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, his face still freshly flushed from sex, his hair ruffled, and the musky scent of him lingering in the air. Cas swallowed roughly and looked away. 

“You don’t want to get married, don’t get married,” Dean said quietly, “it’s that simple.”

“It’s never simple,” Cas sighed, rubbing his forehead and cringing when he realized he had drying come on his hand still. Dean snickered and Cas shot him a petulant scowl, which made Dean grin. Fuck, that smile made him so beautiful.

“It’s not _easy,_ ” Dean continued, sauntering slowly back to the chair. “But it is simple. Do what you want.”

Cas looked up at the green-eyed man who just flipped his life on its head. Dean returned his gaze with no shame whatsoever.

“I guess you’re right. I don’t have to get married,” Cas said, feeling a weight lift. “And I’m gay, so there’s that.”

Dean rolled his eyes at that. “Just because you fucked a dude, a stripper at that, don’t make you gay.”

“Except that I might have been, um, thinking about men for some time now.” Cas flushed, feeling shame creep up behind his eyes. He’d always been attracted to men, but thought it must be wrong because Naomi said it was. He’d always thought about guys when he masturbated, always snuck peeks at gay porn on his phone. Nobody knew but him, so it was safe. He’d not had sex with Hannah yet, so technically he was still a virgin. 

Well, _was_ a virgin.

“I see,” Dean said awkwardly. “Look, man, I was hired by your brother who’s been talking about you since we met like, six months ago. I, uh, sort of social media stalked you- not like real stalked you, but, you know, like checked you out a little. I thought you were hot, so when Gabe said you needed to get laid, and I jumped at the chance and said I’d gladly strip for your next birthday… Come to think of it, he did say your birthday was conveniently this weekend. He’s never mentioned you were engaged. I assumed you were gay...or at least bi?”

Dean quit rambling and glanced up at Cas, truly looking abashed. Cas’s heart fluttered. The man was just so damn _pretty._

Cas sighed and stood, straightening his suit, though it was never going to be the same after their adventure. “Dean, it’s not your fault. Gabe sticks his nose in where it doesn’t belong...I just...I’ve been with Hannah for five years, and she wants to have children, so we have to get married so we can…you know.” He waved his hand hoping Dean would get it.

Dean looked dumbstruck. “You mean to tell me you were saving it for marriage?”

Cas blushed. “Yeah, Hannah’s parents are very religious. So, we uh, never. Did it. Sex.” He added, feeling absolutely ridiculous. 

Dean sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair, looking shaken. “Oh my god, I just whored myself out to a virgin who was saving it for marriage. But...you seemed so, uh, I don’t know, _experienced_.”

“Well, I watch a lot of gay porn, okay? Turns out real life is actually pretty close to porn.” The shame was leaving him quickly.

Dean snorted a laugh and seemed to relax a little. Cas moved next to him and sat down. 

“I think it’s safe to say I’ll be cancelling the wedding. Hannah’s family won’t be happy, but I don’t want...I don’t want to marry her.” He looked over at Dean. “It was bound to end one way or another.”

Dean glanced at him, falling back into the couch with a sigh. “Yeah, I guess.” 

Cas sat back, pressing their shoulders together. Dean pressed back, a comfortable weight against him. “So, Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“May I take you to dinner? If you’re not busy, that is.” 

Dean turned to Cas, his face lit up and painfully hopeful. “Yeah! I mean, yeah I’d like to go to dinner with you.”

Cas reached over tentatively and picked up Dean’s hand, linking their fingers together. It felt so much more intimate than what they had just done together. 

“Good. Now let’s go use Gabriel’s expensive shampoo and high-end towels and get cleaned up. I have his credit card, so dinner’s on him too.”

Dean laughed, throwing back his head, and Cas’s stomach flipped again. He stood up and pulled Cas with him. They took the stairs hand in hand, and Cas felt hopeful for the first time in his life.


End file.
